


Our Hurt Members

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella and her older sister were constantly abused by Charlie. One day Charlie decides to take the girls to Italy for a vacation. While they are out one day Demetri, Felix, and Heidi come across the two young children being verbally abused by Charlie in public. Heidi invites Charlie to take a private and personal tour of the castle with his daughters. What happens when the kings meet these two girls and a truth is discovered? Let's see.
Relationships: Alec/Demetri/Felix/Jane (Twilight), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro/Athenodora/Caius/Didyme/Marcus/Sulpicia (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Cullen Family/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again.
> 
> Bella and Lexi meet their savors and are finally freed from their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
Today was a special day for the Swan sisters. Their dad, who abused them heavily, had actually decided to take them on vacation. Everything was fine till Bella, the younger sister who was six, accidentally bumped into someone. Charlie grew livid and yanked the child back and started screaming and yelling at her. The older sister, Lexi who was nine, ran and tried to protect Bella when suddenly a accented voice spoke.   
"She didn't mean any harm." The family of three looked up to see the woman Bella had run into looking at Charlie with a scowl. There were two men with her. All three people had red eyes. The woman had long mahogany hair and was gorgeous by any definition. One of the men was shorter and had black hair that was slightly long while the other man was large and muscular and had black hair. The shorter man bent down to the two girls and spoke.   
"Are you two alright?" Charlie spoke.   
"They're fine." The man looked at the father.   
"I was not speaking to you." The woman spoke.   
"My name is Heidi. This is Demetri and Felix. We are part of a tourist business. Why don't you and your daughters come for a private tour later of the castle? We would love to show you around."   
"Sure." Heidi grinned and spoke.  
"Great. Just go to the clock-tower in two hours and we will show you around." Charlie nodded then the three Italians walked away. Lexi watched them leave and wished they had taken her and her sister.

As the three vampires walked Demetri spoke.  
"Heidi. Are you sure?"   
"I am. Those poor children do not deserve the hatred they are receiving." Demetri merely nodded his head and let it go. 

When they arrived back at the castle they went straight to the kings and queens. They got in and Heidi let Aro see exactly what had happened. He was shocked.   
"Impossible." Didyme went straight to her brother and put a hand on his arm.  
"Aro."   
"Heidi has encountered our little mate and it seems that Demetri and Felix have encountered the mate they share with Jane and Alec who is our mate's younger sister." Didyme smiled.  
"Is it true?" Aro nodded his head then spoke.  
"Though their father is a issue." Heidi nodded her head and spoke.  
"He is master. From what I saw he abuses the children." Caius snarled while the others were no better. "  
"Well then. Let's get ready to deal with this and after this nobody shall harm the two of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. New Family?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: that word is love. -Sophocles. 
> 
> The sisters get a new start at life and learn more about just what it means to be vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
Charlie had made it to the clock tower with his daughters. He had given them a warning that if they hinted at anything they would be in major trouble. Both girls were standing still, scared to death. After a bit Heidi came out with Demetri.   
"Good you came. Why don't you follow me and we will begin the tour?" Charlie nodded and began walking with the children. 

After a bit they stopped in front of two large doors. Heidi opened them and the family of three saw the kings and queens. Aro stood up and smiled.  
"Ah. You must be the man Heidi mentioned she was taking on a private tour." Aro continued speaking and introduced himself and the others. For some odd reason Lexi eased up around this man. She wanted to run to him and tell him everything. But if she did that her sister would be in danger possibly. Suddenly Didyme came down and went to the oldest girl.   
"Why don't you come with me sweetie? We can have fun while your dad talks to Aro." Before the girl could respond Charlie grabbed his daughter and held her wrist tightly.   
"I don't think that is such a good idea." The girl was about to speak when her father grabbed her wrist so tightly she squeaked in pain. Then she paled. Oh no. All of a sudden she was out of Charlie's arms and in the arms of Caius. Charlie was being held back by Demetri and Felix.   
"What kind of monsters are you?!" Charlie spat. Aro frowned and spoke.   
"We are not the monsters here. You dare to lay hands on your own flesh and blood for no reason. They are innocent children who do not deserve the pain they are receiving. That is the very definition of being a monster." Bella was in Jane's arms and was shaking with fear. She was so scared her father would get out and hurt her and her big sister. Sulpicia spoke.   
"We are not human in that you are correct. But you will never see the light of day again. We will make sure you suffer for what you have done. Then when your daughters are ready your life will be forfeit. But it will be their decision alone." Lexi watched with amazement and wonder as these people who did not know them stood up for her and her sister. They were angry for their sake. Lexi watched as her father was dragged away, cursing and screaming the entire time. Then Aro went over to the child in his brother's arms.   
"May I see your wrist?" Lexi at first hesitated then nodded and took off her jacket. Aro was shocked at what he saw. Bruises and scars littered the nine year old's body. She was scared beyond what a nine year old should be. Aro gently took her wrist and she hissed in pain then tears began to appear in her eyes. Bella ran over and hugged her sister. All the vampires looked with sadness and barely concealed anger at seeing the two little girls so broken. Didyme went over and picked up Lexi.   
"Why don't we get you two cleaned up?" Lexi nodded her head then buried her face into the vampire's neck. 

Didyme took the two girls to her room and got the bath ready. The girls got in with help and Didyme helped them bath. Slowly they begin to loose up and even play. At one point Bella splashed Lexi which caused the girl to splash back. A little got on Didyme and she smiled. She splashed both girls and they squealed and giggled. By the end of the bath the queen was soaking wet from head to toe and the girls were out of breath. Didyme dried Bella while Lexi dried herself then the queen helped them get dressed into some clothes Jane had brought for them. 

Didyme led the two girls out and saw her mate, sisters, and brothers all waiting. Marcus went over and put his arms around his wife.   
"You sounded like you had fun." Didyme chuckled and nodded her head. Didyme spoke.  
"I am going to get changed then I will be right back." Marcus released his wet wife and let her go to their closet. Lexi put her arms around Marcus' legs. He smiled and picked her up.   
"Hello little one." She smiled and buried her face into his neck. He sat down on the bed and it didn't take long for the child to fall asleep. Didyme came back out and smiled at seeing her husband so calm. Bella had fallen asleep on Athendora a while ago. Caius spoke to Aro.   
"Are you really going to let him live?" Aro looked at his little shared mate asleep on Marcus and spoke.  
"It should be their decision when he dies. He took everything from them so they should get to take the most basic thing from him. Besides when they are changed they will both need a meal." Didyme shot her brother a look which he immediately noticed.   
"You should tell them the truth Aro. Like you said they have had so much taken from them. We should let them choose how they want to live their lives."   
"Sister......"   
"Don't you sister me Aro. The whole truth. They deserve to know they don't have to kill humans if they don't want to. Besides do you really want someone as kind and gentle as them to worry about innocent blood on their hands?"   
"I hate when you make a point."   
"Yes well that is my job is to be your conscious."   
"Very funny sister. What would I do without you?" Didyme smirked and spoke.  
"Go crazy." Marcus chuckled and Caius laughed.   
"She has a point Aro." Cia told her husband. Aro rolled his eyes and huffed. But everyone noticed the slight smile on his face. His sister was his favorite person and everyone knew it. Marcus brushed his fingers lightly against his wife's neck. She shivered then turned to him with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her cheek. 

Later Didyme was sitting in a chair reading when Lexi came over and got up on the couch and into the queen's lap.  
"Didyme?"   
"Hmm?"   
"What exactly does it mean to be a vampire? Like do you basically never die?" Didyme laughed lightly and put her book down.   
"It means many things sweetie. Yes we basically never die unless killed. A few vampires have special gifts beyond what vampires are normally capable of doing."   
"That's cool! Do you have a gift?" Didyme smiled and spoke.  
"I do little one. I have the gift to basically make a person or vampire very very happy." Lexi giggled and spoke.  
"That could come handy in a fight." The queen smiled.  
"I suppose it could. Aro told me I was always the happiest person on the earth so it only made sense my gift was joy." Lexi giggled and spoke.  
"Are you and Aro related?"   
"We are. He is my extremely annoying older brother." Lexi giggled then suddenly they heard Aro speak.  
"If anyone is annoying I would think it would be you sister." Lexi giggled and lept down running over to the vampire king. He smiled and picked her up and kissed her head.  
"And how has your day been little bird?"   
"Good. Thank you for letting me sleep in a bed." Aro and Didyme frowned. Didyme spoke.  
"You don't need to thank us for that little one. Of course we weren't going to let you sleep on the floor. It is not proper." Lexi looked down with tears in her eyes.   
"Father said that I had to sleep on the floor when I was bad because it was the proper punishment for a bad girl."   
"Oh sweetie. Come here." Lexi ran over to Didyme and the woman instantly enveloped the child in a hug. The girl sobbed and Didyme did her best to calm the child down. After Lexi calmed down she spoke.  
"It's really over. He won't ever hurt me again?" Didyme smiled and put some hair behind the girl's ear.  
"I swear to you he won't. No one will ever hurt you again." Lexi smiled and threw her arms around the female vampire.   
"Thank you. Love you Didyme." Didyme's heart soared and Aro looked overjoyed to hear the words come from the little girl and the joy on his sister made him happy.   
"We love you little butterfly. Always and forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
